


Baby Drama

by Alezandrite



Series: The Damian Chronicles [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Older! Damian, Pregnancy Kink if you squint hard enough, Pregnant! Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: When Bruce invited his wayward son to rejoin the pack and move back into the manor he didn't imagine the 27 year old omega to show up eight months pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know when I invited you to move back in with the pack I assumed it would be just you.” Damian heard his billionaire father say nonchalantly as Alfred retrieved several suitcases and a large trunk out of the vehicle while he carefully slid out the back seat of the black SUV. It shouldn't have surprised the older man under any other circumstances, he would have never dreamed of moving back in with his old pack, but work was hard to come by for someone with his particular set of skills and...condition. But nonetheless, here he was back in Gotham back in territory where any of his annoying brothers, extremely masculine father or the ever caring watchful eye of their beta butler could check up on him at any time they wish. Gotham playboy Bruce Wayne looked almost the same as he did nine years ago when the non traditional omega left home to make his own mark in the world except for the strand of white hair in the middle of his hair but still the same brooding man Bruce was the moment they meant seventeen years ago. A part of the Arab-Chinese man was thankful that at least Pennyworth was happy to see him because he doubted that the others will be as glad as him especially after showing up like this without their scent on him. 

“And here I thought you would glad, to see your only son your omega son after being away for nine years.” 

“Just not like this.”

“Not like what, father? You're fifty years old you can say the fucking word!” The dark haired omega growled at his father in a way that no omega would dare to speak to an alpha let alone a pack alpha but Damian Wayne clearly didn't give any fucks and never has. 

“FOR GOD'S SAKE, DAMIAN, YOU'RE PREGNANT HOW ELSE DID YOU THINK THIS CONVERSATION WAS GOING TO GO?!” 

“Why don't you try hi how are you? Or maybe I don't know what gender my grandchild is?!” 

“You have someone else's scent do you how frustrating that is!” 

After that sentence left the vigilantes lips the silence between them was stronger than it ever was along with the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and for the first time in his life Damian Wayne truly wondered if he was welcomed here instead of assuming so. If he wasn't already eight months pregnant, than he would have slapped the alpha in front of him for making this whole argument about himself like the selfish bastard he always is. Alfred must have sensed the overwhelming tension between the two as he left the spot he was standing in that was placed directly in front of the manor’s front door and stood in between us putting a stop to whatever possible fights the future had in store for them. 

“Perhaps a nice warm bath after your long trip would calm your nerves, Master Damian.”


	2. Chapter 2

Damian had been making himself a late breakfast that consisted of a fried egg, a couple pieces of ham, two pieces of toast with generous amounts of apple butter spread on them along with a glass of orange juice and had sat down to devour it when he noticed Tim standing in the doorway staring at him in shock and awe. A part of him didn't know whether it was because of how much he was eating since he really didn't eat much growing up or that he really, really pregnant something told him it was the latter, but he did not let that stop him from devouring his meal disregarding the company he now had. As Damian stuffed his mouth with the hearty meal a certain scent wafted into the kitchen one so strong that it overpowered the one of his meal, hell, even his own it smelled like a mixture of Irish Springs and rain. He knew that smell all too well...it was coming from Tim and it was the strongest he had ever smelled probably because he had been away so long that it was not familiar like a packs scent should. 

“Damian, you're pregnant!” 

“Yes, very.”

“You smell…”

“Strange? Yeah, father told me that already.” 

“I was going to say that you smell good.” Drake commented as he made his way over to where the omega was sitting like he hadn't been gone for nine years before bending down to scent the youngest pack member taking in the new aroma that was both Damian and his unborn child. Without taking his nose out of the younger man’s hair Red Robins hands came out from behind him, resting on the past Robins large belly as if Tim was searching to see if he could feel the child. 

“Yeah?”

“Pregnancy is a good look for you.”

“The babies not yours, you don't have to act like you care.” 

“It may not be mine, but it's yours and that makes it pack.” 

“I’m starting to think you have a pregnancy kink.” Damian Wayne pointed out to the thirty something year old alpha who had gone from scenting his hair to kissing and nipping at his neck, causing a small moan to escape his lips saying that he hadn't been touched like that in well eight months but man did it feel good. 

“Maybe I do and maybe I don't. I have business to attend to but I'll see you at dinner tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You can't throw me a baby shower, Dick!”

“If we plan it now then Selina and the girls can't steal the idea from me when they find out!”

“I’m eight months pregnant, don't you think it's a bit too late for that?” The omega of mixed heritage asked the acrobat as the two stood waiting for the tea kettle to boil so they can make their own respectful cup of tea. After the last couple of days he has been having Damian really needed a nice cup of tea from the argument he had with Bruce to the awkward dinner the four of them had which would have been five, but Jason was away cleaning up the mess his paternal uncle, Thomas Wayne Jr, and his mate, William, had made. He has only been here three days and he's already wondering if accepting the Bat’s invitation was the smart thing to do while it has been nice to see Alfred, Tim and Dick but he's just wondering if this stress on him and possibly his baby was worth it. 

“If the bun is still in the oven, it's not too late.” 

“I still haven't told my mother what makes you think I want to tell the rest of the Bat Clan?” 

“Wow for the first time ever Talia al Ghul doesn't know something we do.” 

“I really wasn't even going to tell you guys, but then Bruce emailed me his offer and the manor is a way better place to live than my apartment.” 

“You weren't even going to tell us?” 

Before he could answer the first Robin the sound of the front door being slammed shut and heavy footsteps leading towards them interrupted their conversation only for Todd to appear in the doorway like Drake had but instead of going the direction that encounter had headed Red Hoods neutral expression turned into one of anger. A part of Damian had wished he had that thing where they could sense when a disaster was coming and leave this situation, but sadly he is human then maybe this look that was somehow worse than Bruce’s wouldn't hurt him so much. 

“So the whore came crawling back.” 

“Jas-"

“Am I whore because the baby is not yours or because I slept with someone who's not pack? Please enlighten me, Todd, because I was never a whore when I was begging for your knot.” Damian interrupted Dick’s scolding as he made his way from the stove until he was standing in between the two alpha’s while giving a challenging look. At this the angry vigilante narrowed his eyes, then took a couple of steps towards him, causing Grayson to growl, then taking a step forward to shield him only for the blood son to raise a hand motioning for him to stand down. Instead of slapping him like he did Bruce the heavily pregnant omega just stood there staring his pack mate down like people did in those old black and white western shows he maybe be physically different right now, but he was still the same person who was trained by the league of assassins and he knew how to use those skills.

“If you have something to say to me, Todd, then say it.” 

“Fuck this.” 

And with that the rebel without a cause walked away from the situation, leaving a strange taste in his mouth after everything they have been through and all the nights they spent together Young Wayne thought the man would have more to say to him but he didn't and that saddened him.


	4. Chapter 4

In all honesty D didn't really want to go out tonight, but he needed to go somewhere that both Batman and Red Hood weren't the manor was beginning to feel suffocating with all the anger and disappointed vibes floating around so when a text came through asking if he wanted to attend a dinner he jumped at the chance. Dressed in a nice pant suit specifically made for expecting men that of course was all black, he slipped out of the house without saying anything because if he did Damian knew Dick wouldn't allow him to drive but right now he was sick of judgy alpha’s who think they know all. While he drove through the city he took his time sightseeing inspecting all the new buildings that rose in the years he was gone some that were tall, some that were smaller while one was used for the city hall the other housed a youth center. A little more than twenty minutes later he was walking into an upscale restaurant known for their excellent Italian food, of course the two would pick this place they knew the alfredo here was his one weakness. He barely had time to search for his dinner companions when a very nicely dressed couple began to wave him over the bearded man had a jaw stronger than an anvil while his lovely companion was a woman in a dazzling green dress who had skin the color of caramel. 

“Quite a vision in black!” 

“Black has always been your color!”

The couple stood up to greet him with big smiles before they made their way over to him and at the same time gave him a kiss on both cheeks like old friends do. Of course they were old friends, but haven't seen each other for a couple of years the three of them first met a year before all the hubbub that made him leave Gotham happened in a club Damian had wanted some action both Carter and Kendra were game spending hours learning what made him tick not that the younger man complained. 

“Pregnancy suits you, Damian.” 

“If only everyone else's opinion was that positive.”

“Bat Pack been giving you trouble?” 

“Apparently Bruce and Jason don't like the idea of me having a life of my own.” Wayne sighed as the three of them sat down and began to go over the menu along with the liquor selection ending with him choosing of course the alfredo with a small glass of sangria. After Hawkman and him had that conversation Hall’s better half had reached over and slowly began to rub his stomach with her left hand, giving him a sliver of hope that maybe someone was actually happy to see him and didn't care what shape he is in. 

“Don’t let them get to you, Damian, a lot of omegas dream of having children but can't. You will love this child and it will love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Damian Wayne has always been nervous when he attends his check ups worrying that something will be wrong with his baby bat, of course, there never is but it's the waiting that gets to him. Having a difficult week didn't make any of this easier although it be for him sense this isn't the first babe he carried not that he told anyone about it or would for that matter it will be a secret that he takes to the grave. 

“Ibn al Xu'ffasch?”

“Right here, Doc!”

“Ah! Well come into my office, Mr. al Xu'ffasch!” The gray haired physician called to him as the two walked back to an empty room where he was advised to lay back on the table so that everything could be checked out. He gave a small shoved as the cold gel is placed on his now bare stomach as the medical professional put the thing on him and began feeling around until he found what he was looking for. A figure appeared on the screen, it was the babe who looked like it was sucking its thumb Damian’s heart melted instantly as he continued to stare in awe and reminded himself to get a picture of that not to show the others but to put it in the scrapbook. 

“It appears that your baby is very healthy and strong...would you like a picture?”

“God, yes!” 

“Ok, just give me a moment.” 

Being left alone the 27 year old just laid there with his hands slowly rubbing his stomach as if telling himself and the kid that it'd be alright when he heard his phone go off in his pocket Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter began echoing in the room bringing back so many memories some wanted and some not so much. He knew who was calling the same person who had been blowing up his cell since the day he left, but if the ex-robin answered it, then nothing would change it would be just like that day they had that fight. But there was also the fact that nobody knew they were together hell, even Alfred didn't know and that man seems to know everything about everything, though there is one thing he'll probably know and that's the sire of the baby just by looking at it. 

Part of him hoped for the sake of the babe to look just like him so there wouldn't be any hubbub about his paternity, but the other more reasonable part of him didn't want the pup to spend the majority of its childhood about its other father only to be introduced to him later like he was. All his hopes and dreams for the babe came rushing forward like how he wanted it to have a normal life, not having to choose between being Robin and having a childhood, he thought about all the holidays he would be enjoying with it and overall the better quality of life.


	6. Chapter 6

“You know when you said you wanted to throw me a baby shower, I didn't actually think you were serious.” Damian told Dick in confidence after coming back to the manor one day only to find the sitting room decked out in baby shower themed decorations with the entire Bat Pack sitting there waiting for him the majority were ecstatic to see him while a couple were not so happy particularly Jason and Bruce but there was so many people here that he probably wouldn't have to talk to them throughout the whole party. 

“I had to something for you and the pup!” 

“Ok, but maybe you invited too many people?” 

“Think of it this way, Damian, at least when you run into one of them in public you don't have hide from them!”

“You’re impossible!” 

“You love me!” The alpha called to him as that asshole left him standing there among numerous of groups of people mingling between themselves from just scanning the room he saw just about everyone he knew well not everyone not the people he really wanted there. As usual Selina and Clark had glued themselves to Bruce’s sides which means their own respectful plus one's were around here somewhere which at this exact moment Damian didn't give a fuck.

“What’s its name?”

“What?” Wayne answered the voice only to turn around and find Cir-El, Clark Kent's own trouble child, sitting alone in the corner picking at a plate of snacks. 

“The baby...do you have a name picked out yet?” 

“Not exactly.” 

“Dude, you're almost ready to the actual child and you don't have a name picked out?” 

“It’s almost as if I am disappointing everyone these last couple of weeks.” 

“Don’t worry, once he sees the kid, he’ll forget about being mad at you.” The beta of the Supes Pack reassured him as she continued to push the food she found repulsive to the side while devouring the ones she liked usually he would smile and appreciate her effort but today was not one of those days. 

“Didn’t work that well last time.”

“What?”

“Nothing enjoy the rest of the party.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I thought I'd never see you again, yet years later when I hear you’re back in town I'm shocked to learn that you are also very pregnant.” A deep voice greeted him one rainy morning as he walked towards a grave, he always visits at least once a year but is shocked to find someone else visiting the grave someone who is familiar. The figure standing before Damian Wayne was tall, broad and wearing a dark blue suit that fit him quite nicely like the guy was someone important and imagine his surprise when the stranger turned around only to reveal who it is. Standing in front of him with the smuggest look on his face was Wally West ll one of the few people who wasn't so afraid of his father to sneak into his room at night to fool around actually the first guy outside his pack he fooled around despite being a beta with after presenting as an omega.

A number of emotions ran through the almost thirty year old man after seeing the familiar face shock, fondness, sadness and then finally anger- anger at him for having the gall to say those things to him here of all places. Before he could say anything in response tears began to spill down his cheeks partially because of the hormones, but mostly because of the memories and feelings that came rushing back to him. 

“We are taught in school that the odds of an beta and an omega making a child are extremely against them...but we did.” He sobbed as the two stood still in their places without moving as the rain continued to come down and soak them fitting for the mood that the current situation is in. 

“I didn't-"

“We did, Wallace! I gave birth to a baby girl who had skin as dark as yours and my eyes!” 

“Damian-" 

“Her name was Iris Martha Wayne and I only got to hold her for three minutes before she stopped breathing!” 

“Jesus Christ-" 

“So you can take your smug comments and shove them up your ass!” 

And with that he left the man from his past standing in the rain something he should have done long ago as he walked back to his car then take off not stopping until he reached the manor. Ignoring the questions and concerns the now soaked, expecting omega marched upstairs until he made it to the bathroom connected to his room where he laid in a nice, relaxing bath until Alfred notified him about dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

“Deep breaths, Master Damian, everything will be okay.” Alfred tried to calm the dark haired and dark complexion man as he wheeled the omega whose water had broken that morning on Christmas Eve, which meant everyone else were out and about doing their own thing or shopping for last minute Christmas presents leaving just him and the gray haired beta in the manor, into the hospital. A part of him was panicking the baby was two weeks earlier, maybe something is wrong with it last time that one was early too, and look how that turned out as all of these thoughts swirled around in his head Damian began to panic. The older man must have sensed that he was having a panic attack because a calming hand began rubbing the back of his neck trying to calm him down as he was speaking with one of the nurses trying to get him into a room as soon as possible. After five minutes of explaining who exactly he is a nurse took over and began wheeling him down the hall towards a room at this point he just wanted to get this fucking baby out of him, remembering how much the whole process hurts and if he makes it out of this alive Damian swears he’ll never have another one ever again. 

“Don’t worry, Master Damian, I'll handle everything!” Alfred calls after him before he disappears into a room and out of sight, then spinning around on his heals the butler heads towards the waiting room ready to alert everyone to the pup’s arrival and wait for the shit show to start. 

As seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours people started filing into the waiting room some were there doing their own thing while the majority of them were there for Damian. Almost the entire justice league were there congratulating Bruce on his first grandchild while other insanely important people (Kane’s, Gordon’s and such) sat amongst them while their happy expression seemed to be mixed with anxiety. But things really started to get awkward when in walked the al Ghul pack and his mother looked pissed for a number of reasons, but mainly because she had only found about her grandchild eight months too late. Awkwardness began to take over the situation as Athanasia gave Helena a look that screamed jealousy because Bruce has three kids, but only publicly acknowledges two and envy simply because while the al Ghul’s are a small pack but they weren't as close as the Bat Pack.

“Would you care to tell me why I wasn't informed until now that my son was having a baby?” 

“Why did you wait for ten years that I had a son?”

“You have three kids, Bruce! Jesus Christ you go around adopting new ones, but won't acknowledge your other daughter and you look down on me!” Talia al Ghul shot back across the room as the tension between the two sides of the room became so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Before the two could argue anymore, they were interrupted by the doctor who had came out into the waiting room with a somber look on his face.

“The baby is healthy but…”


End file.
